This Didn't Happen Quite Right
by Kar-cutie756
Summary: He pushed me into this, It was him. Not me. I just need some time to think this over, I would do the normal thing and talk it over, except we couldn't be in the same vicinity without either fighting or making out. EriSol.


(Hello, hello!

This is Kar-cutie756. And this is a story me and the lovely Mira-chan1717 wrote together! This chapter is written by me, and the next one will be her work. It'll be some fluff for awhile, but it's rated M for Smut at the end.

Enjoy, my Darlings~)

This didn't happen quite right.

chapter 1

"Goddamnit..." I groaned, rubbing the forming dark circles under my eyes. I didn't need these, not now. Just more irons in the fire, piled on top of my work, antisocial tendencies, KK's bitching, and those, of course.  
I pulled back the eyelid on one of my eyes to get a look at the iris. Still blood red. Then the other one, still deep blue. It wasn't even a natural blue, it was the ugly, cheap paint set blue.  
Bluh.  
And the hair. It wasn't even a proper red or a proper brown, it was a horrible rusty color. I shook my head furiously, attempting to mess up the natural style. It didn't work in the least. it only served to dislodge my glasses from their perch on my forehead. "Thit-!" I hissed through my teeth. I caught them as they wobbled off my ear. I sighed in relief and placed them safely on the table. That's my only pair.  
I sifted through my my clothes rapidly, not much variety here...  
There's no one to impress today, so I tossed on a Black shirt with my Gemini symbol on the chest, and a yellow and black bumblebee hoodie. Some boot-leg dark blue jeans, frayed at the heel for being too long. I snatched my glasses off the counter before hurrying out the door.  
I jammed my hands in my pockets as I power walked across the campus. Hoodie zipped up to battle the early fall chill.  
My eyes flickered to the starbucks located conveniently between the dorms and the school. Groaning internally I walked right past it, the lack of money in my pocket never seemed so prominent.  
"HEY! SLOW DOWN ASSHOLE!"  
I didn't wait for him, but I did slow down. That's what he gets for for giving me my first headache of the morning.  
He caught up with me anyway, all red and puffing.  
"Thanks for the consideration, fuckass, I enjoy running through the cold air just to be a part of your ever holy and sacred early routine."  
His dark brown, almost rusty red eyes glared up at me with the same intensity as his insults.  
"You're welcome, KK." I smirked back down at him.  
He just sneered at me and flicked some chocolate bangs out of his eyes. The dreary sunlight flickered off the bright silver piercings in his ears, eyebrows and lip.  
If he yelled long enough, you could spot one on his tongue too.  
I could see the dark circles under his eyes, too. But they were more prominent then mine. If I couldn't afford coffee, then he defiantly couldn't.  
"I thee someone ith drething to impreth today." I commented, eyes sweeping over his stained black and gray hoodie, ripped skinny jeans and red converse held together with duct tape.  
"I bet your boyfriend loveth it."  
"SHUT UP." He growled at me. "I don't fucking have one, okay?!"  
When I snickered he retaliated with "At least I don't have a stupid love-hate thing with a fucking hipster."  
My cheeks colored a bit instantly "There ith no love in my relathionthip with that douche! itth all fucking HATE!"  
"Just like how all your fights are bitchy cat-fights?"  
I threw my hands in the air, my migraine only growing with every word. "Oh my god, KK. Im not taking your thit this morning! Go have a fucking verbal thex war with Strider or thomehing!" I stormed off, not giving him a chance to respond. Not like I needed to, because I could hear him cackling behind me.  
He'd won. And he knew it. I yanked my hood over my head as my ears grew heated with embarrassment. "Athhole..." I grumbled under my breath.  
I stormed around aimlessly for awhile, stewing, mostly about the stupid blond hipster. There was a whole new ass right there. Except he was more like a chick then an actual guy. with his stupid fuckin- oh god there he is.  
My train of thought crashed into a big ball of flames and agony as my bi-colored eyes landed on him, in the middle of a courtyard, sitting as obnoxiously as one could possibly sit on a bench. one arm strung over the back, a nameless book in his hands, pretending to read, but his eyes glancing up at a flock of girls every few seconds.  
His golden hair stuck out like a sore thumb in the dreary atmosphere of fall. a brown streak dyed in, only visible because he kept it slicked back. otherwise it would surely look stupider then it already did. An overly long purple striped scarf laid lazily over one shoulder and round his neck. And what a coincidence he wore the dark shirt with his Aquarius sign on it. It must be horrible karma gone wrong that we both had shirts that vaguely related each other.  
his very existence brought a sick feeling to my stomach.  
I was about to scoff and go stew in a different direction. But KK's sentence hit me in the face and turned me around. I suddenly felt like I had something to prove.  
I approached him, watching his dark blue-almost a purple eyes glance up from his current activity, notice it was me, then narrow into slits.  
I stopped behind his bench and cocked my knee, "thup princeth purple?"  
"nothin' much bipolar bitch."

and the war began.


End file.
